Destino?
by mayaralima
Summary: Há histórias que estão predestinadas a dar certo. Outras, estão predestinadas a dar errado... Em qual opção se encaixaria a história deles?   One-shot Rose/Scorpius


Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. Foram todos criados por J. K. Rowling e apenas ela, Warner Bros e algumas editoras exercem os direitos legais sobre eles. Há umas citações de "Romeu e Julieta", do grande William Shakespeare. São frases dele...

Apenas o enredo é meu...

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic Rose/Scorp. Surgiu num momento de louca inspiração. Ainda não fiquei consciente o suficiente para avaliar se ficou boa ou ruim. Espero que gostem ao menos um pouco.

Capítulo Único

_Há certas histórias que estão predestinadas a dar certo. Outras histórias estão predestinadas a dar errado. A deles, aparentemente, se encaixava na segunda opção..._

Scorpius Malfoy abriu a porta da cabine torcendo para que houvesse ao menos um lugar vago. Já era a sexta cabine que abria:

– Com licença, eu poderia me sentar aqui? – ele suplicou ao ver apenas um menino e uma menina sentados na cabine – Esta é a sexta cabine que eu abro. E a única que não está lotada...

– Claro que sim.

– Claro que não.

Ele ouviu as duas respostas simultaneamente e ficou apenas observando, confuso, a breve discussão que procedeu as respostas.

– Como assim, Al? Ele é Scorpius Malfoy! – disse a garotinha ruiva em tom de desaprovação.

– E daí? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

– E daí que o meu pai disse que

– O SEU pai, Rose. – ele a interrompeu – Não o meu. E como a cabine não é exclusivamente sua... Pode entrar, Scorpius.

O loirinho ainda um pouco inibido entrou na cabine e se acomodou. Rose fez menção de levantar, mas Alvo a segurou e Scorpius colocou o seu malão impedindo a passagem dela, fazendo a garota bufar e se sentar com a cara amarrada.

– Você me paga, Alvo Severo Potter! – ele disse baixinho, com um olhar feroz que lembrava muito sua mãe.

– Sou Alvo Severo Potter. E esta é minha prima Rose Weasley. – disse o moreno estendendo sua mão para Scorpius e ignorando a ameaça da prima.

– Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy. Prazer. – o loiro sorriu e apertou a mão estendida.

_Porém, a vida é cheia de escolhas e dependendo do caminho que escolhemos, acabamos dificultando um pouco o trabalho do destino, ou quem sabe, facilitando..._

– Scorpius Malfoy! – exclamou Minerva McGonagal.

O loiro se dirigiu apreensivo ao Chapéu Seletor. Sentou-se no banquinho com a sua particular expressão serena, apesar de estar completamente nervoso. Porém assim que o loiro sentou o Chapéu exclamou:

– SONSERINA!

Então o garoto sorriu aliviado e se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina, ouvindo os aplausos e vendo alguns acenos de cabeça. "Talvez isso signifique boas-vindas", ele pensou.

A seleção continuou, rapidamente.

– Oscar Nilsen.

– LUFA-LUFA.

– Patrícia Norton.

– CORVINAL

– Alvo Severo Potter!

– Hum... há tempos que não me sinto com esta dúvida. – murmurou o chapéu – Tem coragem, mas também vejo que há um pouco de ambição.

Alvo suspirou, com medo do que o Chapéu diria, mas mesmo sabendo que seu pai havia dito que ele poderia escolher, achou melhor não falar nada. Queria ir para onde tivesse que ir.

– Certo. Certo. Já decidi. SONSERINA!

Rose arregalou os olhos ao ver seu primo seguir para a mesa da Sonserina. De repente, o desespero tomou conta da garota. Ela não queria ir para a Grifinória ficar lá sozinha. Tudo bem que tinha James e Victoire, mas ela gostava mais de Alvo, eles tinham a mesma idade e se entendiam. A garota ficou completamente amedrontada e levou um susto ao ouvir a professora Minerva chamar seu nome.

– Eu quero ir para a Sonserina. – ela começou a repetir mentalmente, torcendo para que o Chapéu a ouvisse e concordasse com esta decisão tão absurda.

– Em tantos anos, nunca vi um caso como este... – disse o Chapéu em um tom que somente a garota conseguia ouvir – Você tem a coragem de Gryffindor e a inteligência necessária para ir para a Corvinal... mas está me pedindo Sonserina? – ele deu uma pausa antes de decidir – Certo, garotinha. Se você quer assim, espero que não se arrependa... SONSERINA!

Então Rose sorriu e se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina. Muitos olhares de sonserinos e grifinórios a atingiram, mostrando a dúvida que sentiam em relação àquela situação. Uma Weasley na Sonserina?

– Oba, Rose! Estamos juntos! – Alvo a abraçou. Ela retribuiu.

– Acho que agora não há problema sermos amigos... – concluiu Scorpius, estendendo a mão para a ruiva.

– Eu estar na mesma casa que você não significa que seremos amigos! – ela respondeu friamente, se sentando em seguida ao lado de Alvo.

– Ah, já deu para entender a decisão do Chapéu... – sussurrou Alvo para a prima, meneando a cabeça.

_Na cega luta pelos nossos princípios, às vezes somos surpreendidos lutando contra aquilo que possivelmente estaríamos predestinados a viver..._

– Rose, fala sério. Até quando você pretende ignorar a presença do Scorpius? – perguntou Alvo, impaciente, enquanto os três escreviam em seus pergaminhos na aula de Feitiços.

– Para sempre. – ela retrucou.

– É impossível, isso. Nós três andamos juntos desde o começo do ano e você quase não fala com ele. Poxa, Rose! Ele é meu melhor amigo. E você é a minha melhor amiga e prima. Não dá para eu ficar sempre com vocês dois e vocês ficarem assim, sem se falar. Não aguento mais isso! – ele atropelou as palavras, ficando ainda mais nervoso.

– É, Rose. Dá um trégua. Já faz seis meses... – Scorpius completou, com sinceridade.

– Não fala comigo, Scorpius. Você e eu temos que ser inimigos! É tão difícil entender isso? – ela perguntou séria – Meu pai já ficou supermagoado quando eu fui selecionada para a Sonserina. Imagina como ele vai ficar se eu virar sua amiga!

– Ah, é? Então é para sermos inimigos? – o loiro perguntou, divertido. – Então seremos!

– Eu estou falando sério, Scorpius. Não fica fazendo gracinha. – ela retrucou.

– Eu sei, sabe-tudo-cabelo de fogo! – ele falou em tom de deboche.

Ela o olhou com um olhar de ódio.

– Está nervosinha, enciclopédia ambulante? Não me diga que vai jogar um monte de palavras difíceis na minha cara que eu fico tremendo de medo... – ele fingiu estar assustado, com exagero, e soltou uma gargalhada.

– Cala a boca, filhote de doninha!

– Vem calar, rato-de-biblioteca!

A partir de então, Scorpius Malfoy virou o principal inimigo de Rose Weasley. Ele a provocava o tempo todo e ela revidava. Os anos passaram e as "brincadeiras" por parte do loiro acabaram virando rotina. Alvo vivia no meio da guerra dos dois e por muitas vezes acabou azarado por engano.

_...então o destino (sim, novamente o destino), acaba nos tramando algumas surpresas..._

– Você fala muito, Rose. Deixa eu me concentrar na tarefa! – exclamou Scorpius, durante a aula de poções.

– Está se incomodando com a minha voz? Muda de lugar! – ela retrucou.

– Não. Eu sempre fiquei aqui e não é agora que vou sair. – ele falou sem olhar para ela.

– Ai, Scorpius, me esquece!

– É meio difícil esquecer de você, matraca do jeito que é! – ele respondeu irônico.

Rose, de repente, se sentiu mal. A visão foi se tornando turva e ela sentiu o corpo amolecer. Menos de um minuto depois, a ruiva estava caída no chão. Scorpius a olhou com os olhos arregalados de preocupação. Por incrível que parecesse estava evidente nos seus olhos a preocupação, diferente das tantas vezes que ele conservava seu rosto sereno. O loiro a pegou nos braços e a levou até a enfermaria, acompanhando o professor Slughorn.

– Deve ter sido o calor! – exclamou madame Pomfrey – Nada que uma poção não resolva. Mas deixarei ela aqui por um tempo em observação, só por precaução.

– Nós podemos ficar aqui com ela? – perguntou Scorpius, apontando para ele e para Alvo.

– Apenas um de vocês. – ela respondeu.

Depois que Al concordou em deixar Scorpius acompanhando Rose, o loiro aproximou-se da cama, acariciando os cabelos da ruiva. Só então ele se deu conta de como o tempo passou rápido e de como, aos poucos, todas aquelas brigas tinham aproximado os dois. Agora, com 15 anos, ele já tinha força suficiente para carregá-la no colo até a enfermaria.

– Scorpius? – ela perguntou, após abrir os loiros e flagrar o loiro acariciando seus cabelos.

– Oi Rose. Está melhor?

– Sim. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. De repente eu senti que estava perdendo os sentidos...

– A madame Pomfrey disse que pode ser consequência do calor. Está quase 35º lá fora. Agora a professora McGonagal já fez uma série de feitiços para refrescar o castelo. – ele sorriu.

– Onde está o Al?

– Ele voltou para a aula. Só podia ficar um de nós aqui com você e eu pedi para ficar... ele concordou. Peraí – ele parou de repente – Você é mesmo Rose Weasley?

– Claro que sim. – ela respondeu com o cenho franzido.

– E ainda não me chamou de Doninha? Nem me insultou? Nem disse que temos que ser inimigos? – então ele sorriu, não conseguindo controlar a felicidade que emanava de si – Nós somos amigos, Rose! Finalmente somos amigos!

A ruiva limitou-se a rir e menear a cabeça.

_E tudo aquilo que era para acontecer acaba mesmo acontecendo, talvez de uma maneira um pouco diferente, sem que nos demos conta..._

Após o pequeno episódio do desmaio na aula de poções, Alvo e a maioria dos alunos que conheciam Rose e Scorpius passaram a não entender o que teria acontecido entre os dois. De repente, entre as brigas corriqueiras, eles eram flagrados conversando civilizadamente e até mesmo rindo juntos.

O baile de primavera estava se aproximando e Scorpius Malfoy estava cheio de garotas insinuando que queriam ser convidadas por ele. Mas ele chegou a conclusão de que só havia uma garota que ele gostaria realmente de convidar: Rose Weasley.

Rose, por sua vez, tinha recebido alguns convites, mas não tinha aceitado e nem recusado nenhum, para todos ela dava a mesma resposta: "Vou pensar. Depois te respondo". Tudo isso porque ela acabou percebendo uma realidade inaceitável em sua própria opinião: ela queria ir ao baile com Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose estava no seu lugar preferido em Hogwarts: a biblioteca. Ela lia, porém, um livro trouxa que ganhara de aniversário de sua prima Lily.

– Rose? – ela ouviu um sussurro familiar e sentiu o coração acelerar ao perceber quem estava ao seu lado.

– Oi Scorp. – ela sorriu.

– Posso sentar aqui com você?

– Claro. Senta...

– O que você está lendo?

– Romeu e Julieta. É um dos meus livros preferidos. É de um autor trouxa...

– Sei. Shakespeare. – ele sorriu, triunfante – Já li algumas vezes.

Rose o fitou e sorriu. Uma das coisas que a tinham atraído em Scorpius era sua inteligência.

– "Ó ódio amoroso! És tudo, sim; do nada fostes criado desde o princípio. Leviandade grave, vaidade séria, caos humano e informe de belas aparências, chumbo leve, fumaça luminosa, chama fria, saúde doente, sono sempre esperto, que não é nunca o que é." – Scorpius declamou uma das falas de Romeu – "É muito bela e sábia, sabiamente formosa para sempre estar contente com me fazer sofrer. Fez juramento de não me amar jamais, só um momento".

Rose sentiu suas orelhas quentes. Provavelmente estariam vermelhas como seu rosto. Ela, então, encarou o livro e o puxou para a frente de seu rosto a fim de que Scorpius não conseguisse vê-la. Ela se sentia extremamente boba. Ele estava apenas recitando trechos que decorara do livro e, por mais que parecesse com a história deles, ela tentava não acreditar.

– Rose... Julieta... – ele sussurrou – Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ela fechou os olhos, ainda por trás do livro, e suspirou tentando assimilar a veracidade dos fatos. Scorpius a estava convidando para o baile de primavera. Algum tempo depois ela abaixou o livro e respondeu.

– "Romeu, Romeu! Ah! Por que és tu Romeu? Renega o pai, despoja-te do nome" – ela suspirou, vendo ele sorrir – "Meu inimigo é apenas teu nome. Continuarias sendo o que és, se acaso Montecchio, tu não fosses. Que é Montecchio? Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço, ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo. Sê outro nome." – ela sorriu torto.

– Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, com o rosto vermelho, queimando.

_Quando percebemos, aquilo que era impossível, inimaginável ou inaceitável acaba tornando-se real. Se percebe, então, que tudo não passa de uma coisa: obra do destino._

O baile já tinha acabado. Eles tinham se divertido a noite toda dançando, conversando e rindo. Agora estavam sentados um ao lado do outro em frente ao lago negro iluminados pela luz da lua cheia.

– Olha como a lua reflete no lago... É tão bonito... – Rose falou divagando.

– É verdade. – Scorpius assentiu.

– Eles são tão diferentes, mas à noite acabam unidos, sem barreira nenhuma...

– É como nós... – ele arriscou dizer.

– Como nós? – ela virou para o lado, o encarando.

– Sim. Você é uma rosa, eu sou um escorpião. Você é uma Weasley, eu sou um Malfoy. Você é como Julieta, eu sou como Romeu... – ele terminou a frase sorrindo torto – E estamos aqui, sentados juntos após um baile onde fomos acompanhantes... Justamente nós dois, que estávamos destinados a ser inimigos. Era para ser como essa lua e esse lago. Ela no céu e ele na terra. Mas eles encontraram um jeito de se unir, de mudar o destino...

Ela abaixou a cabeça. A esta altura da conversa, o coração dela já estava aos pulos e as pernas já estavam bambas. Ela odiava o Malfoy por causar essas sensações estranhas nela. E odiava, principalmente, o fato de saber que o amava e que não fora capaz de obedecer aquilo que seu pai havia dito há quatro anos atrás.

– Rose, eu te amo. – ele disse, se aproximando dela.

– E eu te odeio... – ela disse, sorrindo, segundos antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Então, sentindo que não tinha por que não corresponder àquele beijo e sabendo que não teria forças de fazê-lo se quisesse, Rose fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios no momento em que a língua de Scorpius pediu passagem.

Antes que pudesse ouvir sua razão, ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura e a outra nos cabelos do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu que ele a abraçava a puxando para mais perto.

– Por você eu trocaria meu sobrenome para Capuleto... – ele disse sorrindo no momento em que se separam.

_É. Há histórias que estão predestinadas a dar certo. Outras histórias estão predestinadas a dar errado. A deles, por mais incrível que possa parecer, se encaixava na primeira opção._

**N/A:** Aos que chegaram ao fim, muito obrigada. Muito mesmo.

Aos fãs de Rose & Scorpius que não gostaram da fic, me desculpem. Concordo com vocês se me lançarem um feitiço de azaração õ.Ô

Aos que gostaram, acho que estão sob Imperius, mas tudo bem, haha'.

Aguardo algum reviewzinho, me comunicando os seus pareceres em relação a esta fanfic. O projeto de autora surtará de felicidade ao ler! ^-^


End file.
